Reconciliation
by AutumnnPrincess
Summary: To love someone does not always mean that you agree with them. Arguments happen. But after the argument comes the time for forgiveness and reconciliation, and that can make it all worth it. SulleyXRandall
1. Part One

**Hi there!**

**Welp…**

**A few months ago, the idea of me writing a story like this one was as strange as the idea of discovering Elvis on Mars.**

**I didn`t ship Sulley and Randall back then, and even when I **_**did **_**start doing it the idea of the two of them having sex was still something I didn`t allow to enter my mind. They`re characters from my childhood, after all.**

**However, things changed. I read some fanfics and roleplays about it, and the idea has grown on me ever since. I don`t know if that`s good or bad, honestly.**

**While I was working on my main fanfic, **_**The Runner-Up**_**, some of my readers asked me if I could add a sex-scene. However, I wasn`t comfortable with it back then, and I felt it wouldn`t fit with the rest of the story either. **

**It`s partly because of that I`ve written this thing here - this goes out to all of those who wanted it back then, but never got it; and to everyone else who could possibly be interested. **

**I`ve tried to add a plot in here, too.**

**Enjoy! x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Before the story starts, there are some people I`d like to thank. <strong>

**My tumblr-friends nerdgirllizzy, blue-with-purple-polka-dots, percy-boleslaw and girlinluvanime, who kindly offered me their ideas when I was stuck at some point while working on this story. I really appreciate it, guys! I liked all of your ideas, so I`ve written something loosely based on all your suggestions. I think it works:)**

**Also, I have to mention BadgerWolf and S.C.R.E.A.M.I.N.G.M.A.N.T.I.S! They have both been so supportive towards this story, and to my writing in general:) I suppose I don`t have to say that I love chatting with you guys ^^**

**That`s enough from me, here`s the first part of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reconciliation<strong>

Part One

* * *

><p>- 9.15 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>"Wanna talk about it now..?"<p>

Sulley closed the apartment door. His blue and purple fur had gotten all dripping wet from the rain outside, but he couldn`t care less about it; the tormented look on his face was caused by something completely different, and as he entered the living room (with steps that were surprisingly quiet for a monster of his size) his movements expressed a high level of insecurity;

"I feel real terrible…"

"Yeah - me too…"

Randall sat in one of the corners of the couch. His face looked tired, and he had himself all wrapped up in a big blanket that nearly covered all of him. The only part sticking out besides his head was an arm holding a teacup, which he placed carefully on the table as the other monster approached;

"…feeling calmer now..?"

"Yeah…a bit of fresh air helped…"

The blue one pulled a sad smile as he brushed some wet fur away from his eyes, avoiding Randall`s emerald ones as he did. _A bit of fresh air_. He had been gone for a good two hours.

Silence then fell between the two and occupied the living room. Randall wrapped the blanket even tighter around himself, letting out a tired sigh as he did, and Sulley simply stood foot, scratching the back of his head, trying to come up with something reasonable to say.

"Have you taken pain-killers..?" he said eventually, gesturing towards the jar next to the teacup on the table.

"My head…"

"You need to wear your glasses, Randall..! I`ve told you a million times, and -"

"Don`t start again, _please_…"

"I`m sorry, I wasn`t going to…"

The furry monster cleared his throat as he sat himself down next to the scaly one on the couch, noticing how Randall cringed as wet fur met expensive furniture. He was about to get off again straight away as a result of the reaction, but was kept from doing so as his partner pulled him back down and placed the free end of the warm blanket over his wet knees;

"It`s okay…"

He smiled. It wasn`t exactly the happiest smile Sulley had seen, but it was a smile all the same. He returned it as he pulled the blanket a bit further up;

"So…wanna talk..?"

"Not really…I`m tired. And I know you didn`t mean it; you never do. And neither do _I_…"

"I know, Randall…" Sulley moved himself a few inches closer so he could put his arm around the slender, purple figure;

"I know…and I`m sorry…"

"I`m sorry too…" Helped by the weight of Sulley`s arm, Randall leaned himself against the other. He closed his eyes, sighed – a bit less tiredly this time - and rested his head on the furry, yet wet chest;

"I didn`t mean any of it, James..!"

* * *

><p>- 6.45 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>Randall glared at Sulley as they stepped out of Rex`s room together, where the purple one`s three-year-old adopted son had just been tucked in for the night;<p>

"What was that all about, James..?" He kicked a couple of building-blocks out of his way, and didn`t even have the patience to wait for his boyfriend to answer;

"That look you gave me in there..? What`s with that?"

The all too familiar signs in Randall`s behaviour and body-language showed off his mood pretty clearly, and Sulley decided to be a bit cautious with his reply;

"I just…tried to tell you that I don`t think it`s a good idea to say those things around Rex..! That`s all..!"

"What things?"

"You know…the way you talked about Mike..!"

"Oh, so this is about _Wazowski_..?"

Randall picked up some toys from the floor and placed them on a chair. Then he walked over to the kitchen, started unloading the dishwasher, and mumbled quietly behind a deep frown;

"What a surprise…"

"What?"

Sulley walked up to him and picked a couple of glasses out from the machine, scowling slightly;

"What did you say, Randall?"

"Nothing, it`s just…" A big pile of plates was put away in a cupboard, and Randall closed the door a little harder than he intended to;

"…you`re spending an awful amount of time with Wazowski..! I – oh, for crying out loud, James..!"

Randall snapped as his boyfriend accidentally dropped one of the glasses on the floor while trying to put them back in their right spot;

"I`ve told you to be careful _so_ many times, don`t you ever listen to me?"

"I`m not spending that much time with Mike..!" Sulley put the glass that was still whole on the counter and continued talking, even though Randall turned his back on him in order to fish a broom and dustpan out from underneath the sink;

"Mike`s my flat-mate, but I`ve hardly hung out with him since you and I became a thing..!"

"You see him all the time…"

"Not _all the time_, but he`s my best friend, so I of course I want to spend _some_ time with him!"

"Oh, really..? He`s your _best_ _friend_..?"

Randall stopped sweeping up shattered glass and glared at the other monster;

"…may I ask what that makes _me_..?"

"You`re my boyfriend, Randall – those are two different things!"

"To me it`s not!"

"Well, that`s because you – umm…"

"That`s because I _what_?"

Sulley bit his lip. He realized he was starting to move on thin ice now;

"Well…you don`t really let others in on you…"

"Are you saying I don`t have any friends?"

"That`s not what I meant, but…" He moved his weight from one leg to another, not at all comfortable with the direction this conversation had taken;

"You`re only hanging out with me, Randall..! Me and Rex..!"

Randall went back to sweeping up glass, tossed the bits and pieces in the garbage after finishing, and mumbled angrily as he left the room;

"Be more careful the next time you decide to help me clean up the kitchen…"

* * *

><p>Sulley gave him a couple of minutes before following him into the living room. He found the lizard on the couch, looking through a magazine, and sat himself down in the opposite corner, determined to get what he had to say off his chest once and for all;<p>

"Randall, whatever your personal thoughts are of Mike, I don`t want you talking about him like that in front of Rex..!"

"Why the hell not..?"

The sharp tone caused Sulley to think twice before answering, but he figured it would probably be better to see the whole conversation through now that they had started it;

"Because…he`s only three, and he picks up everything we say! So when you`re saying that Mike`s a stupid beach-ball, you`re basically telling Rex that it`s okay to talk about others like that..! Do you want him to believe that?"

"I`m his dad, James..!"

"I`m a part of his life too, remember..! Don`t you think it can be good to hear someone else`s opinion once in a while?"

Upon hearing that last sentence, Randall closed the magazine and glared at the other monster;

"Are you telling me I`m incapable of taking care of my son?"

If Sulley had been on thin ice earlier, he was now heading out in more or less open water;

"No!" he raised his hands in defence;

"No, I`m – you`re great at it, but -"

"Why the hell is there a "but", there shouldn`t be a "but"!"

"I`m just trying to give you a piece of advice here, Randall..! You know, others are normally happy to receive advice!"

"Oh, I bet Wazowski _loves_ it when you give him advice..!"

Randall mumbled ironically as he put the magazine up in front of his face again, only to have it torn away by Sulley seconds later;

"Randall, that`s enough!"

* * *

><p>- 9.30 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>"Here, you`re gonna catch a cold…"<p>

Randall wrapped a part of the blanket around Sulley`s shoulders and moved himself even closer, until he was practically sitting in the blue one`s lap; he would never say it out loud, but that was his favourite place to sit. Sulley probably had it figured out though, since Randall would normally slither onto him like this whenever they had some time to themselves, but he knew Randall (and most importantly, his pride) and never brought it up.

Instead he placed his arm even tighter around him and stroked his back carefully as he planted a gentle kiss on his forehead;

"I really am sorry, Randall…"

The lizard leaned his head against the other`s neck and enjoyed the feeling of fur against his scales; when sitting like this in James` lap, being kissed and caressed, Randall couldn`t even remember why he had been so angry with him in the first place. He closed his eyes as his boyfriend kissed his head again, before pulling himself up in a position that allowed him to connect his eyes with Sulley`s clear, blue ones;

"I`m sorry too…"

He ran one of his hands down the other`s cheek and moaned quietly as their tongues met, using his other three hands to pull James as close as possible. His fur was still quite wet, but the blanket kept them both warm. And so did their current actions.

* * *

><p>"Wanna move..?" Sulley moved his head backwards, removing his lips from Randall`s, smiling shyly while running a hand through his fronds;<p>

"I`d hate it if Rex caught us..!"

"Caught us doing what? He`s seen us kiss before..!" Randall gave his boyfriend a teasing smile, pretending he didn`t understand his intentions.

Sulley coughed;

"Yeah, I…I…" Another cough followed, as did a rather goofy smile;

"I`m sorry Randall, I just thought you were…umm you know…getting in the mood too…"

"Maybe I am…" Randall finally admitted, still with a teasing grin;

"…and I would hate it even more if he caught us, you have no idea. We`ll definitely move – the kitchen`s a much better idea, right..?"

It took a moment for Sulley to realise that Randall was joking, but when he finally did, he chuckled softly. He loved it when his boyfriend was in this kind of mood.

* * *

><p><strong>End of part one.<strong>

**Part two will follow in a few days, I hope you like it so far:)**


	2. Part Two

**Hi!**

**As promised, here`s part two – I hope you`ll like it!**

* * *

><p>Part Two<p>

* * *

><p>- 7.05 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>"I told you, Randall; I`m not letting you talk about Mike like that!"<p>

"What`s the big freaking deal, it`s not like he`s around to hear it..!"

"No, but he`s my friend, and I`m not gonna let you insult him like that; by insulting _him_ you`re kind of insulting me too, you know..!And besides, like I said, you need to watch your words around Rex!"

"Rex is _my_ kid -" Randall could feel his face getting hotter;

"…_I`ll_ decide what to say to him!"

"Well, but as your boyfriend I`m kind of his step-dad, so I actually think I have the right to make some decisions concerning him, too..!"

Sulley didn`t really mean to shout. He didn`t know why he was doing it, and he was going to say so to Randall, but the lizard beat him to it by opening his mouth to speak first;

"Are you gonna leave that _there_..?"

"What..?"

"_That_..!" Randall gestured towards the magazine Sulley had thrown on the floor after snapping it out of his hands;

"I have a basket for magazines, you know. I don`t want them on the floor like that, it doesn`t look good…"

He crossed his upper set of arms and leaned his back against a cushion. Sulley only stared at him for a moment, and felt how his chin dropped a little further down;

"Randall, are you…_serious_ now..?"

"What makes you think I`m not?"

"Well, for starts, we`re having a discussion -"

"We`re arguing…"

"Well, whatever – but all you can think about is the appearance of your living room..?"

"Are you gonna put it in the basket or not?"

"Jeez, Randall…" Sulley rolled his eyes and got up from the couch.

"What?"

"_What?_"

The blue one could hardly believe it; was Randall just being difficult now, or did he _really _not get it? He tried his best to read the lizard`s face, but the frown planted there was hard to interpret. He wanted to shake him up in order to make him listen, but figured it would only make matters worse. Instead he took in a deep breath and dropped himself back down on the couch, a little closer to the other monster than earlier, and spoke in a firm yet soft voice;

"…you need to loosen up a little, Randall; that`s _what_..!" A soft paw was placed on a scaly shoulder;

"You need to learn how to take advice from monsters who care about you. You need to start listening to others. You need to…let certain things go..! Every now and then. Like _that_." He nodded in the direction of the magazine.

"So…" Randall started, surprised by how heavy James` paw suddenly felt;

"…you`re saying you want me to change?"

"That`s not what I`m saying, no, but seriously, you need to -"

"You can just say it; you want me to change!"

"Why would I want you to change?"

For a brief second, Randall just glared in the other`s direction. Then, after taking in a couple of deep breaths, he spat out his own conclusion as he pulled himself away from the hand resting on his shoulder;

"Because you don`t think I`m good enough for you, Sullivan; _that`s_ why..!"

It was the first time he had called the blue one by his last name in a while, and the sound of it only helped fire Sulley up;

"Randall, I`ve _never _said that! I`ve never even _thought _that! How can you even say it? How can you think it? Believe it..?" He paused to draw his breath - hearing that Randall felt that way (and probably had for a while, without telling him) didn`t just make him sad – it made him really angry as well;

"I`ve never looked down on you Randall – I want you to know that. The only one looking down on you is _you_, come on, like, when have I _ever _said or done anything to make you feel bad?"

"Oh, let`s see, maybe when you illegally banished me to the human world?"

"…_who_ helped you when you returned?"

"That doesn`t matter, it was still you who tossed me through that damn door!"

"Randall, stop it!"

"It was you tossing me through, Sullivan! You can`t deny it and you can`t undo it, no matter what you say!"

"Well, but you can`t argue with the fact that it did you good; you haven`t tried to kill me since!"

There.

The words had been spoken.

Sulley and Randall had talked it over before, and had managed to form an agreement of not holding any grudges over what had happened in the past. The past was past. It was forgotten, forgiven and buried, and their relationship was stronger. But still the memories seemed to manage to make their way up through the concrete every now and then.

"I…" Sulley started, regretting his own words the very second they`d left his mouth;

"I…"

"I think I need to relax for a little while, James…" Randall held his hand up to keep the other one from talking;

"Can you leave me alone, please?"

"I -"

"I said can you leave me the hell alone?!"

For a moment, the blue monster didn`t move; he remained in the same position, looking at his boyfriend. Then, without any further warning, he got up and walked out of the living room and into the hall, before finally escaping through the main door to the apartment, slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>- 9.50 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>Behind the safety of a locked door, Randall kissed his boyfriend passionately again; the way the blue one`s tongue teased his, combined with the tickling feeling of fur against scales, sent shivers of the best sort down his spine.<p>

He was still sort of wrapped up in the blanket after being carried to the bedroom by Sulley; the furry one insisted on doing that every once in a while, when he wanted to really show off his affection for the other. Normally Randall wasn`t very fond of it, apart from when he was sick, but today it had felt wonderful; the feeling of Sulley`s strong arms around his body had proven to be comforting before, and apparently it still was.

Randall`s thoughts wandered back to the days that had followed his return to the monster world after his banishment, when Sullivan had discovered him by accident and started checking in on him on a daily basis.

He remembered how he first had believed that Sulley`s intentions had been to make fun of him, before learning, after a few days, that he actually truly cared.

"Mfff…" A soft moan escaped Randall`s lips as his boyfriend ran a hand across his belly.

Rather quickly after their first post-banishment meeting, Sulley had become the one steady point in Randall`s life. He had become the monster who showed up and stayed with him every day, no matter which mood the lizard monster was in. He had become the monster who looked after him, who listened, who held around him when he cried.

"I`m so sorry, Randall…" The soft whisper was followed by another kiss.

Randall could still remember the first time Sulley had seen him cry. That was when he had felt those warm, loving arms around his lean figure for the first time, those same arms that were now wrapped around him as they were kissing hungrily on the bed.

"So am I…"

"I…didn`t mean to upset you…"

"I know..!" Randall could feel his scales burn under the hands that were caressing him in all the right places, and smirked confidently as he noticed how James` breathing was getting heavier;

"Getting out of shape, James..?"

Sulley smiled in return, planting a new kiss on the other`s neck;

"You`re not exactly sounding like a top athlete yourself, sunshine..!"

Randall grinned, taking notice of his own running pulse rate as well. His limbs were all over the other monster, and as their lips reconnected, the lizard`s two bottom hands found their way to that certain spot just below the other`s tummy.

* * *

><p>James was already pretty aroused, and Randall continued to kiss him as he carefully ran his upper hands across the furry chest, that had finally started to dry up from the rain, and used his remaining two hands to caress him in that very special place.<p>

The bigger monster shivered at the touch; Randall knew exactly what to do to him. He reached out his left hand and ran it through the lizard`s three fronds, receiving a pleasurable sigh in return;

"Do you remember our…first time?"

They were still lip to lip, but Sulley still managed to mumble a reply;

"When you fainted..?"

Randall punched the other`s chest playfully, and was pleased to feel Sulley grow larger in his hands as he continued to stroke him gently;

"No, stupid…mfff…the first time we…got it right..!"

"Of course I remember..!" Sulley rolled Randall over on his back;

"I won`t ever forget..!"

His hand reconnected with the fronds;

"It was amazing..!"

Randall grinned again before bringing his mouth close to Sulley`s again. Their first time had been in the middle of the night following Randall`s sister`s funeral. Randall had been unable to sleep, and had accidentally woken Sulley up with his crying – and then it had just sort of happened. It had come as the most natural thing in the world, not at all like their a_ttempted _first time around a week earlier, when Randall had ended up fainting.

* * *

><p>"What do you want us to do, then?" The purple one`s smile softened, and he kept his bottom hands on James` warm length;<p>

"I leave you in charge here..!"

Sulley smiled back, well aware of the fact that Randall loved it when he took control and played the lead when they were making love; the lizard didn`t always necessarily say so, but he gave clear hints almost every time – and obviously today wasn`t an exception.

"Fine by me…" Sulley huffed, planting another passionate, open-mouthed kiss on the other`s neck, noticing how Randall shivered as he slowly ran his tongue further down. He stopped every now and then to take in the atmosphere and to look at his boyfriend`s face; to see Randall this aroused, and hearing him make those low, lustful noises – and knowing that _he _was the reason for him to feel that way – made his confidence grow.

Furry hands caressed scaly sides. Small hands fastened their grip around curved horns. A long tail intertwined with a shorter one.

"_James_ -"

Randall closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow as Sulley`s lips eventually reached a point between his lowest set of legs; the scales felt a bit different there, softer and warmer, and since the lizard was already fully aroused now, his twin erections had already slid out from their hiding place. They resembled the rest of Randall`s body, long and lean, and their owner gasped as Sulley carefully brought one of them to his mouth while playfully teasing the other one with his hand.

This was the best thing in the world; the feeling of a soft, warm tongue against bare flesh, the slight tickling of fur against his most sensitive areas, the smell of both his own and his partner`s arousal - it was already getting too much to handle.

"Aaa-ahhh…"

A new, louder sound escaped Randall`s lips as Sulley took the other member in his mouth as well; he was breathing much heavier now, and he mumbled something, possibly a swear-word, as Sulley moved his hand down to the entrance just below the twin lenghts, teasing it with the tip of his thumb.

Randall, well aware it turned James on, made sure to continue to respond to the touches with pleasurable sounds – however, his gasps pretty much made themselves, he didn`t exactly have to force it;

"James…"

A heavy breath.

"You`re amazing…"

Sulley smirked, the best way he could, considering what he was up to, before he eventually stopped what he was doing and moved himself up to Randall`s face again, giving him a soft kiss on the lips;

"I`m not gonna let you have all the fun here..!"

A new kiss.

"…you have some apologising to do as well, remember..!"

"That`s fair enough..!" Randall missed the blissful feeling of his boyfriend`s tongue, but grinned anyway as he once again allowed his bottom set of hands to touch the other monster`s warm member;

"…I know I can be cranky at times, James…"

A teasing finger tickled the area around the base;

"I can`t help it. It`s how I am."

A new finger joined in, while another other hand rested on the head;

"But I`m glad you`re putting up with it. I really am, James…"

"Okay…" Sulley huffed, finding it very hard to concentrate on the conversation when his boyfriend touched him like that. Randall could be quite a teaser, and sometimes Sulley didn`t even know whether he was being serious or not, or whether he expected him to listen politely.

He moaned as the lizard suddenly, without any further warning, placed his lips around the tip of his member, carefully caressing his with his forked tongue; that was another thing he loved about Randall, his ability to surprise him. Sulley never really knew where he had him. Now, however, it was pretty darn obvious.

* * *

><p>- 7.15 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn`t exactly pouring, but the rain was intense enough for Sulley to actually consider going back inside for his umbrella. He brushed the thought away though, chose to just ignore it and started walking down the quiet street.<p>

It was starting to get dark, which was probably – in combination with the rain – the reason no one else were out tonight. The furry monster had the sidewalk all to himself, and was only accompanied by his own thoughts – and guilt.

He tried to recall the conversation he had just had with his better half, trying to find out at which point it had gone from _conversation _to _argument_.

They didn`t argue a lot. They had their disagreements and their discussions, sure – who didn`t – but for two monsters whose manners and personalities were _that _different, Sulley didn`t think they argued a lot at all. Quite the opposite; things worked out surprisingly well between them.

"Maybe there`s something in it…" Sulley thought to himself as he avoided a puddle;

"…opposites attract..?"

Rain continued to hit his fur as he started thinking about the ways in which he and Randall were different;

"There`s…the interest in cleaning…" He chuckled;

"…and then there`s the cooking…and our moods…and our social skills…"

He continued walking, and the more thought he gave it, the more he could think of – he and Randall were different in almost every single way he came up with. The discovery startled him a little, and so he decided to focus on their similarities instead;

"We…we both love Rex."

An important fact.

"And we…we both like to sleep in during weekends." Sulley and Randall still didn`t live together, but the blue one spent most of his free time at Randall`s place. He would normally stay for the weekends, at least for one night - it only happened occasionally that he spent both Saturday and Sunday with Mike in their shared apartment.

"And we…" He kept thinking, desperate to come up with something more;

"…we…"

He was blank. He couldn`t come up with another way in which he and Randall were similar. His eyes widened a little as he allowed it to sink in, before he eventually started walking again.

He didn`t even notice the rain anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>End of part two.<strong>

**The third (and last) part will be posted in a few days, though I`m not exactly sure when. I have a Valentine`s one-shot I need to work on too, so… Let`s see, shall we? :)**


	3. Part Three

**Hi!**

**So, finally; I`ve finished the third and last part of this thing! :D**

**I`m so sorry about the delay. I`ve been quite busy lately, and my motivation to write hasn`t exactly been on top either. I`ve kinda felt out of practice. But luckily things look brighter now!**

**Before the chapter starts, I would like to send a BIG thank you to a great artist and friend, Genchiart, who made me the awesome cover-picture! Doesn`t it look great? I love it! :D**

* * *

><p>Part Three<p>

* * *

><p>- 10.08 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>"I think you`re more than ready now…" Randall smiled as he slowly crawled back up towards Sulley`s face;<p>

"Or what do you say, dear..?"

The smile was returned by the larger monster, though with a hint of concern to it;

"Are _you _ready..?"

"Yeah -" upon moving himself down off Sullivan and down on the mattress right next to him, Randall ran a loving finger along his lover`s jaw;

"Yeah, I`m as ready as I can get…" He gave a slightly nervous smile; Randall was used to Sulley by now, but he still wanted him to be careful while entering him.

Recognizing his worry, Sullivan planted a gentle kiss on the lizard`s lips to help him relax, before moving himself gently on top of him, being very careful not to crush him with his weight;

"_Sure_ you`re ready?"

"Y-yeah..!" Randall`s voice trembled just a little, mostly out of arousal, as he felt one of James` hands tease one of his members. Then he took a glance at what was positioned against his entrance, before returning his focus to the face right above his own;

"Yeah, I`m ready - I want you now..!"

The other monster nodded as he gave another smile, somehow managing to kiss Randall`s neck at the same time. He gave a heavy exhale as he entered him slowly, still with his face against the other`s neck, taking notice of his boyfriend`s shivering beneath him;

"You okay..?"

"Nghh…" Randall kept his eyes tightly shut and grimaced just a bit;

"Y-yes…" He pulled Sulley`s face closer to his own and couldn`t help but moan into his mouth as he kissed him again;

"…more...than okay..!"

Sulley returned the kiss as he allowed his tail to be captured by Randall`s, and felt four small hands gripping onto his fur as he started thrusting slowly.

* * *

><p>- 7.30 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>James was gone.<p>

Randall tried to catch a glimpse of him from the living room window, but the furry monster was nowhere to be seen – which probably meant that he was no longer in the neighbourhood, his size taken into consideration; if Sullivan was present, he wasn`t exactly the hardest monster to spot.

A sigh escaped the purple one`s lips as he sank back down on the couch. His head had started to ache. He tried to flip through the pages of the magazine James had thrown on the floor earlier, but he couldn`t concentrate on anything; his mind was elsewhere, and he dropped the magazine back down on the floor again.

He stared at it. It sure didn`t look good there, and a part of Randall wanted to pick it up and place it in the basket straight away - but something kept him from doing so. Maybe it was his headache, maybe it was his mood, maybe it was James` words - all Randall knew was that he didn`t bother picking it up.

* * *

><p>Instead he got up and walked over to Rex`s bedroom door and checked on the little one; his adopted son was sound asleep, and apparently unaware of the argument a few minutes ago. Randall closed the door again with a sigh of relief and walked over to the kitchen.<p>

He poured himself a glass of water and cursed quietly when he didn`t find the jar of painkillers in its usual spot in the cupboard right above the sink; he didn`t even wonder who could have misplaced them, and started searching through the other cupboards with a headache that seemed to be getting worse by the second.

Eventually the jar was found in the drawer next to the fridge, and Randall brought it along into the living room and sat himself down on the couch again as another bad word left his lips. Two pills were poured down with water, and then the lizard lay down, resting his head on one of the cushions. He didn`t feel well. He didn`t feel well at all.

He used his tail to retrieve the blanket that was hanging over the other end of the couch, and tucked it around his body. He felt tired. However, he didn`t feel like sleeping; he simply remained in the same position, glancing on a picture on the wall next to the window. It showed three monsters, two adults and a child. They all smiled, and the biggest one held his arm around the middle one while the little one grinned.

Randall let out another big sigh and wondered if he should make himself a cup of tea. Maybe that would cure his head.

* * *

><p>- 10.20 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>"Ughh -" Randall breathed;<p>

"…J-James…"

His upper hands clung to his lover`s neck, while the bottom two grasped around the bed-sheets below him. His tail was still wrapped around his boyfriend`s, who`s owner was planting small kisses on his cheeks while thrusting into him – well aware of Randall`s need for recognition and desire to feel loved. The blue one normally showed it as often as he could, but figured it was extra important tonight;

"Y-you`re so amazing, Randall…"

A kiss.

"I care s-so much for you…"

A new kiss.

"I don`t – aah – think you`ll ever realize what you truly mean to me…"

Another kiss. This one was returned by Randall, who brought their mouths together again.

* * *

><p>Outside the rain was still falling, a bit heavier now than before. The wind threw it against the window and made it sound like drumming, which was the only sound present in the dark bedroom other than the two monsters` heavy breathing, soft whispers and occasional gasps.<p>

The curtains weren`t closed, but since they were on the second floor, none of the two monsters gave it much thought. The streetlight on the sidewalk below the window provided the room with just enough light for the two to see each other, and none of them needed to see anything else. Right now, nothing else even existed.

* * *

><p>"How…does it feel..?"<p>

Sulley`s voice was full of air, and Randall answered with another gasp. His face had taken on a deeper colour now, and both monsters were warm and sweaty.

The blue one looked at his boyfriend, and lowered his face to get closer. He wanted them to stay this close forever. He never wanted to let go, and he never wanted them to be further apart than they were right now. He couldn`t remember what things had been like before, back in the days when they hadn`t even been friends. Heck, he couldn`t even remember their argument three hours ago.

"A-any second now, James…"

Randall`s trembling voice caused Sulley to move his face even closer to his;

"Ah – I`m close too, Randall…"

Neither of the two had a long way to go now, and as usual when they were making love, they both tried their best to make the other finish first – it was almost like a little, friendly game they played, though neither of them really saw it like that; to them it was more about being able to give their partner the best feels imaginable, and then finish after watching the other experience his release.

This time, it was Randall`s turn to lose their game; he closed his eyes, dug his fingers deep down in his partner`s fur, clung to it with all his might and let out a loud moan as his twin-members shot their warm, white load onto James` belly. His tail strengthened its grip around the other`s, and the rest of his body shook as his scales changed from their usual shades of purple in order to match Sullivan`s purple polka-dotted and blue fur.

Seeing – and hearing - Randall this pleased made Sulley follow only a few seconds later, and the larger monster growled out of pleasure as he reached his own release. His face was positioned against Randall`s neck, and he snarled as he felt himself empty deep inside his partner.

Then they both sank down on the mattress, trying to catch up with their own breathing.

* * *

><p>- 10.40 pm -<p>

* * *

><p>"…I love you…"<p>

Randall`s eyes were closed. He was whispering, and although it was almost too low to hear, the sound of it caused Sulley to tighten his grip around him in the spooning position they were lying in.

His fur was quite messy, but he didn`t care; he could shower it off in the morning. Right now there was nothing he wanted more than to just lie here like this, holding the monster he cared so much for in his arms;

"I love you too, Randall..!"

They were both exhausted. Not just from what they had just shared, but from the arguing earlier that night too; they were still warm, and their heart-rates hadn`t returned to normal yet.

Sulley kissed the lizard`s neck again.

He really did love him. And to hear him say those words to _him_, like that, under these circumstances, was the most precious thing he could think of. If possible, it made him love him even more.

The blue monster closed his eyes and realized that sleep probably wasn`t far away; Randall hadn`t moved in a while, so he probably wouldn`t last much longer either.

"G` night, Randall..!"

He whispered softly into the other`s ear, but didn`t get a reply; Randall was already sleeping, and Sulley could feel his calm, rhythmic breathing against his own chest.

He knew that other arguments would come their way in the future. He knew there would be times when they would yell at each other again, times when they would get mad. But he chose not to care; he loved Randall, and Randall loved _him_ – that was the most important thing, and no matter what happened, they would still be able to make up and forgive.

"That`s it…" Sulley thought, barely even awake now;

"_That`s_ what we have in common; we love each other".

He smiled to himself. Nothing in the world could _possibly _be a better thing to have in common.

* * *

><p>The rain was still drumming on the window as the blue monster fell asleep with his head against his boyfriend`s neck. He couldn`t wait to wake up and spend another day with him.<p>

In the living room there was a magazine on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it ^^<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. Writing this has been a challenge for me, and I haven`t always felt comfortable with it. It`s a good thing I have supportive friends who can stand listening to my whining! *squeezes badger and mantis in particular***

**Writing this story has been fun as well, I`m pleased with the result, and this experience as a whole certainly hasn`t scared me from writing more stories like this one in the future. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
